


Untitled

by Minnezinger



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Multi, Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minnezinger/pseuds/Minnezinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Между ними всегда будет третий.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

Она приходит к нему этим же вечером. Он слышит сигнал прибывающего на этаж лифта, но ДЖАРВИС молчит, значит она использовала тот пароль, запустив особый протокол. Тони не оборачивается, только шумно выдыхает, когда к спине прижимается упругая грудь. Ее руки быстро расстегивают ремень, брюки, а потом он всхлипывает, когда острые ногти задевают головку члена. _Злая_.

Они молчат, слышно только шумное дыхание, всхлипы и стоны. Они трахаются прямо на полу, не дойдя до спальни, и если бы ДЖАРВИС не заблокировал доступ на этаж, их мог бы застать любой, например, Пеппер.

Они трахаются жестко, в рваном ритме, не жалея друг друга. Абсолютно голые друг перед другом, обнажившие не только тела, но и мысли, чувства, души... На ее груди уже наливается багровым укусы, а на бедрах расцветают синяки от слишком жесткой хватки. Его спина располосована до крови, разодрана до мяса. _Как будто внешняя боль сможет заполнить внезапную пустоту._ Между ними всегда будет третий.

А потом она плачет. Они лежат, обнявшись, на полу, потные, липкие, не отошедшие от оргазма, лицом к лицу, и Тони видит, как она плачет.

Потом они так же молча идут в спальню, стаскивают с огромной кровати постельное белье. Его не успели поменять. Можно даже не напрягать воображение, чтобы услышать _тот_ запах. Простыни, наволочки и покрывала громоздятся на полу. Из гардеробной Тони приносит два костюма, в общую кучу летят сорочки, коробка с запонками и так и не подаренный галстук. _Как будто, убрав с глаз его вещи, они уберут и свои воспоминания._

Утром Фьюри сообщил, что похороны Коулсона будут завтра.

На похоронах Наташа не плачет.


End file.
